Face Your Fear
by RogueFreedom890
Summary: Have you ever wanted your favourite character to face a Boggart? Well no need to dream any longer! Read as your favourite characters from Movie, T.V, and Anime face their greatest fears! Mild Spoilers sometimes. Rated T 'cause some fears can get slightly disturbing, (cough) Edward Elric (cough). But yeah! Feel free to comment a character you want me to use.
1. Chapter 1 - Edward Elric (1)

OMG! I'M ALIVE! Gomen'nasai! Forgive me! god I have been busy. But hey! New story! Also a few updates, I plan on getting another chapter out for Harbingers of the End and Riders and Wizards. Also me and my friend Rackel have decided to completely redo Children of the Fae. I have also decided to revamp The Reincarnation of Crescent Moon and re-upload it so look forward to that... but Anyway! Don't think too much about how the characters got to Hogwarts or how they can do magic because the main purpose of this story is about the characters facing their fears and the classes reaction, but... Yeah! Onto Narnia! I mean the Story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Oh and also Spoilers. (duh)

Chapter 1 - Subject: Edward Elric (Fear 1)

The golden haired, golden eyed teen slowly made his way to the front of the class, his heavy combat boots moving almost silently across the wooden floorboards. He drew his wand from his crimson cloak, closed his eyes and took in a heavy gulp of air, when the vertically challenged boy opened his eyes of molten gold they were filled with nothing but determination.

"Whenever your ready Edward." The sickly looking teacher said.

The teen, Edward, gave a slight nod before looking at the greasy haired man in a floral dress and hat and took one more step forward, wand raised in preparation.

As soon as Edward moved that last few inches the rather ridiculous man began to darken and morph... and suddenly the whole room was dark and eerie. Blue lightning began to crackle in front of the golden haired boy and the rather nosy students behind him began to lean to the sides to see around the gold and red mass.

What they saw horrified all.

A black blob of nothing but flesh and blood and bones lay in the middle of a glowing circle, dust being whipped around it. Grotesque limbs bent and broken twitched madly as if trying to reach for something, it opened its bloody jaw and began to talk, it came out as more of a groan, but none of the students with the exception of the grim and petrified teen at the front could hear over the screams of half the children in the class.

Professor Lupin began to direct the frightened pupils to the back of the class with an equally grim and horrified face, before making his way towards Edward and the horrifically disfigured mass on the floor.

Meanwhile in Edwards mind, raced images of his brother, screaming his name as he was ripped apart by skeletal black arms. His hand twitched as he tried to cast the spell to cast off the boggart that had taken the form of his greatest failure, but how could he? what could he imagine this disgusting, bloody mess as anything other than terrifying.

It reached out calling his name and trying to grab at his metallic foot, but before he could move another inch he was pushed behind a mess of wild, brown hair, hearing the 'ridikulus' spell being cast shortly before passing out.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding Remus Lupin turned towards his petrified class and managed to get out a "class dismissed" before rushing to the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with an unconscious and terrified teen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **AN:** Phew! I wrote this chapter in one hour at... (Checks clock) 2:42 in the morning. What can I say, I was watching Soul Eater and had a surge of inspiration.

If Y'all wanna see your favourite character from a book, T.V show, movie, anime or game feel free to leave a review with the name of the character and the source (e.g book/t.v show name)

Hope You Enjoyed!


	2. Style Update

Really Quick update guys. I have decide to change the style of this story, it will still have characters facing their fears but, if you guys want, i will also start writing super intence battle scenes where the characters are at hogwarts but can't do magic. It could be like... Soul and Maka from Soul Eater have to face a swarm of arachnids from the forbidden forest. Yeah, so just leave a quick review if you like this idea. Peace out Nerds! :P


	3. Chapter 2 - Magnus Bane (Tv)

"We also have a special visitor." Proffesor Lupin started. "Proffesor Bane shall be sitting in on this lesson."

Almost instantly every students head snapled towards the edge of the room where the rather eccentric looking man was casually leaning against the wall.

Magnus Bane, immortal and High Warlock of Brooklyn, wore silver kohl around his eyes a wide variety of ring and chains and a stylish knee length coat. He graced the class with a smile and polite nod before diverting his attention to Lupin who had just began to play his old record player.

Magnus watched with amusement as the children went up against snakes, spiders and even their own Proffesor Snape.

A little further back the line he spotted Harry Potter, a boy who's reputation could match his own in the wizarding world. His silver lined eyes narrowed slightly, paying heed to the warning given to him by Remus about the young boy's possible boggart.

If the dark lord himself were to appear before the lad then either himself or Proffesor Lupin were to step in and repel it themself.

Before to long Harry was stepping up towards the creature, humour shining in his eyes. The clown like toy swung a few times back and forth before morphing into a creature that appeared to be made of pure shadows.

Lupin was distracted by a questioning student but Magnus wasn't.

Calling his magic into his hands he felt the familiar tingling of his power course through his finger tips and fought against the weak urge to reveal his Warlock mark.

The creature in which the boggart turned into was not the dark lord but was terrifying all the same, it's claw like hands stretched out towards Harry as if trying to grab him.

Magnus pushed him out of the way and absentmindedly watched as the boy stumbled. The dementor turned it's attention towards the warlock and shifted it's form catching fire.

What stood before the class was seemingly a middle aged man with light brown hair and hazel eyes, the clothing he wore looked as if it came from the 17th century.

Were it not for the fact the the man was ablaze he would have seem comletely normal. Some of the students screamed and Remus quickly drove them to the door and through it. Once outside the children could no longer hear the vulgar words the man was spitting at Magnus even though theh could never understand him in the first place.

Magnus was frozen for a total of 4 seconds before he let out a shaky breath and readied his magic once more. With an elegant wave of his hands the boggart turned into a writhing ball of black mass before he thrust it back into the wardrobe.

Letting his hands fall limp he was acutely aware of Lupin returning to the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Taking a deap Magnus twirled towards the resident werewolf. "Perfectly fine. Now I have somewhere to be, I promise to be back by supper."

And with that he summoned a portal, stepping through it and closing it behind him.

He really wanted to see Alexander.


End file.
